Not Until He Admits It
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: I won't admit it until he admits it." When Roy Mustang tells Edward Elric 'grab his brother and his girlfriend' Ed says he won't admit that he loves Winry until Roy admits his love for Riza, giving Hughes an idea. Uh-oh boys! EdWin and RoyAi
1. Here We Go

**AU, Al has his body and Ed has his leg but not his arm (Because I like his automail arm) Ed's fifteen. I can't do the math right now to figure out everyone else's ages but it's not really important right now. If it is I'll let you know. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Grab your brother and your girlfriend Fullmetal, we're going on vacation." Colonel Roy Mustang stated as the blond entered the office.

"What? Why? Don't you know that it's almost Christmas? I have plans." Edward huffed, crossing his arms and glowering at his superior. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Plans change." Mustang shrugged. "And I think we all know better than that."

"We're just friends." Ed huffed.

Al sighed, knowing that any attempts to make this meeting a peaceful one were useless.

"Still avoiding reality Edward? Why don't you just admit that you love her already? It would make you both happier." Hughes chided. He'd come to do something semi-work related earlier and had been about to leave when the Elric boys came in, so he had decided to stay just to see what happened.

"I'll admit it when _he_ admits it." Ed growled, indicating with his head that he was referring to the colonel.

"But I don't love Winry." Mustang said, frowning in confusion at his wayward subordinate.

"That's not what I meant!" Ed yelled, lurching towards the older man dangerously, his arms extended and his fingers half-curled in an angry half-threat.

"Then what did you mean?" Havoc asked, knowing what he thought the younger blond thought but unsure as to how Ed had come to know, since things like this seemed to go over the boy's head.

Edward faltered for a moment, his golden eyes flickering from person to person as they all looked at him curiously. His gaze lingered on the only woman in the room, wondering if it were safe to make accusations that involved her in her presence, especially considering that she was armed.

"You've gotten to him too?" Mustang huffed, following Ed's gaze.

"Would I do such a thing?" Hughes asked, trying hard to look innocent.

"Yes." Was Mustang's curt reply.

Hawkeye sighed, "Enough. Edward, you have a friend to find, Hughes, you have an office to find, and the rest of you have stacks of paperwork that need to be turned in before you can leave."

"Yes ma'am." The men chimed in unison, everyone returning to their desks while Hughes exited the room and Ed watched them with a glower.

"Do I really have too?" He asked.

"Yes." Mustang replied, "You really do have to come on vacation with us."

"Fine." Ed huffed, "Come on Al we gotta go call Winry."

Al sent an apologetic smile over his shoulder to the room and its occupants as he followed his brother out of the office.

-x-X-x-

Ed stomped a few paces down the hallway before stopping short as rational thought wormed its way through his clouded angry mind. Al, too busy apologizing to watch where he was going, plowed straight into his sibling.

"Sorry Brother." Al said, quickly catching himself so that neither boy fell to the floor.

"Maybe this is a good thing." Edward mused, too lost in thought to care about his brother's clumsiness.

"What's a good thing?" The younger Elric asked.

"This vacation, that way none of us are spending the holidays alone. The Hughes are coming, Winry always likes seeing them." Ed explained.

Al nodded in agreement and understanding, Winry's grandmother, Pinako, whom they typically spent every family holiday with, had passed away earlier this year, and both the boys and Winry were unsure of just what to do without her.

"Then let's go call her." Al said, beginning to get excited.

Ed nodded before taking off down the hallway, his brother hard on his heels.

Hughes smiled to himself as the Elrics tore past him. He couldn't wait for this vacation, especially not after the challenge Ed had unwittingly set him. The words rang in his head; _I won't admit it until he admits it. _This was definitely going to be fun.


	2. Trains and Oranges

**Happy New Year everybody! Thank you to all who have read/reviewed/alerted/etc. this story so far! Enjoy!**

"Ed!" Elysia cried, waving excitedly at the blond, having spotted him from her perch on her father's shoulders. Edward grinned and hurried towards her, dragging Winry and Al with him through the crowd.

"Nine." Hawkeye said, turning to him as he emerged through the crowd. He blinked blankly at her, taking a second to recognize the lieutenant out of her uniform.

"Nine?" Ed asked, wondering if it were some secret code that he'd missed.

"Counting heads," Hawkeye explained simply before listing people off to check if all were present. "Ed, Al, Winry, Maes, Gracia, Elysia, Jean, and Kain which leaves us just waiting for..."

"I'm here!" Roy cried, shoving his way through the crowd.

"Late as usual." Havoc muttered.

The train whistled, cutting off any retort that could have been made. The group moved towards the train quickly, managing to board and find their seats without too much difficulty before the train lurched into motion.

Looking around as the train sped away from the station; Winry realized that she knew most but not all of the people around her. There was the Hughes family, Edward's commanding officer Roy Mustang and his assistant Riza Hawkeye, and then there were two she didn't have names for. She knew they were Mustang's subordinates, and she'd heard Hawkeye label them as Jean and Kain, but which was which she didn't know. Ed caught her gaze, which was lingering on the two mystery people, and realized that he hadn't introduced them yet.

"The blond is Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, the other one is Master Sergeant Kain Fuery." Ed stated, pointing to them as he spoke. They gave him a confused look, before realizing who he was talking too.

"Hi there, nice to meet you." Havoc greeted, offering his hand to shake. "Call me Jean."

"Hello," She returned with a smile, "I'm Winry Rockbell, Ed's mechanic." She shook hands with both men in turn.

"We've heard a lot about you."

Winry eyed Ed, who shrank away from her nervously.

Maes grinned at this, "She fits right in doesn't she?"

The three teens gave him questioning looks, to which he simply replied "You'll see sooner or later."

They nodded slowly and settled in for a long train ride. Riza had already pulled out her book and had set about ignoring any craziness for a while, and Elysia was happily watching the scenery fly past as the train rattled along the tracks.

Roy pulled an orange from his pocket and began to unpeel it, putting the peel back in his pocket to find a trash can later. After tearing the orange in half, and setting one half in his lap, he began eating his fruit, slice by slice. This was watched carefully by the blond who was sitting next to him, eyeing the food hungrily.

Riza, smelling the orange, looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at her superior.

"What?" He asked, swallowing another slice of citrus fruit.

Ed took this moment of distraction to see if he could snatch the half of orange that was awaiting its demise on Roy's lap. He grinned giddily, clutching the fruit to his chest protectively, before realizing that others may have seen him steal the orange and quickly looking up, catching Riza's questioning gaze. He pressed his finger to his lips earnestly, hoping that she would keep quiet.

"Nothing." Riza finally replied to Roy's question, shaking her head and returning to her book.

Roy shrugged and went back to eating his orange, completely unaware that half of his snack had just been snatched by the young Fullmetal Alchemist.

Winry smirked. As she was sitting across from Ed she'd had the perfect view of his antics. She was sure that Al would disapprove, but he was too busy talking to Gracia and Kain to have noticed. There were others however, who had noticed. Havoc was suppressing a giggle and Maes was grinning madly.

Roy was almost done with the half of orange he was munching on when he realized that his friends had grown quiet and were all watching him surreptitiously.

"Brother," Al whined, noticing the brightly colored fruit that was clutched in his sibling's hand. Though it was no longer a half, as Ed had figured he'd gotten away with his thievery, and was eating the evidence.

Roy looked down at the blond beside him, seeing the orange; he looked at his lap, where he had set the rest of his snack. Finding it missing, he quickly put two and two together.

"Give me back my orange!" Roy demanded, resisting the urge to tackle the younger boy.

"Finders keepers." Ed stated, popping another slice of fruit into his mouth.

"Doesn't apply if it was never lost." Roy growled, "Give it back."

Ed shoved the last of the orange into his mouth and swallowed it before grinning at his superior, "Too late."

Roy let out an angry cry somewhere between a growl and a roar and lurched at the blond, who fell onto the floor and scuttled backwards away from his attacker.

"No fighting on the train." Riza stated. She couldn't say no fighting, as her superior and the young alchemist were much too alike to ever get along, but she could delay it until innocent citizens were out of harm's way.

Both Roy and Edward returned to their seats, resuming civilized sitting positions, though Roy's face was scrunched into a child-like pout.

"He owes me half an orange." Roy muttered.

"Do not." Ed retorted.

"Do so!" Roy cried, "Equivalent exchange."

"He has a point there brother." Al said, hoping his brother would see sense in the alchemic term.

"Fine." Ed huffed, unable to counter the law of equivalent exchange with a reasonable excuse that would justify his thievery. "But it's not fair to bring alchemy into this."

"It's not fair to-."

"Drop it." Winry growled; glaring at them.

Roy and Ed quickly shut their mouths obediently, their argument forgotten, both choosing to sit quietly instead of incurring the wrath of an angry female.

Maes chuckled. "She definitely fits in perfectly."


	3. The GPS Got Us Lost, Or Did It?

**I know, you're shocked, I actually updated this. I've kinda gotten back into this story, so I might update a little more often for a bit (But I make no promises, I'm sorry, I know I'm hopeless). But I am very appreciative of all of you who read this despite the updates being so few and far between! I still apologize if they're a little ooc.**

**-x-X-x-**

The remainder of the train ride was relatively uneventful, and there was only minor confusion when picking up luggage, as Hawkeye had to retrieve Hayate from a room off in the middle of nowhere because he was live cargo. Soon they were all piling into the two rental cars, eager to be done with travel.

"So, anyone actually know where we're going?" Ed asked, slipping into the backseat alongside Winry and Al.

"Hawkeye does." Havoc responded, settling in behind the wheel.

"I do too." Mustang stated, swinging into the passenger seat.

"If he knows the way, shouldn't he be driving?" Winry asked.

"You've never been in the car while he was driving have you?" Havoc asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mustang exclaimed.

"You manage to swerve wildly every time you drive." Al stated flatly.

"We just want to get there in one piece." Ed said.

Mustang scowled and muttered something under his breath as the car rumbled to life.

"Oh! In the glove compartment there should be a GPS, in case we get lost." Havoc said.

"I don't need a GPS." Mustang scowled.

"Then hand it to Ed." Havoc replied.

"Do we have an address for this cabin?" Ed asked when he was grudgingly handed the little device by the older man.

"Here." Havoc said, pulling a little piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handing it to the blonde in the back seat.

The GPS beeped as Ed entered the address of the cabin into it, though its instructions went unheeded as they followed Hawkeye until they became separated in traffic.

"Turn left at the next junction." Came the mechanized voice of the GPS.

"You don't actually turn anywhere until you get through town." Mustang stated.

"I think we should listen to the GPS." Ed argued.

"Have you been to the cabin before?" Mustang asked.

"No," Ed replied, "But I'm sure the GPS knows the way."

"The GPS will get us lost." Mustang snarled.

"And you won't?" Ed challenged.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Al," Havoc said loudly in order to be heard over the bickering, "Which way do you think we should go?"

"Umm…" Al mumbled.

"Roy hasn't been there since he was sixteen." Havoc supplied.

"Your point?" Mustang growled.

"I say we turn left." Al decided.

"Left it is." Havoc agreed, and the car rolled around the corner. Mustang scowled and turned to glare out the window while Ed grinned triumphantly. Meanwhile, in the other car…

-x-X-x-

"That's new." Hawkeye stated, stopping at a stop sign and staring at the yellow dead end sign in front of her.

"What?" Fuery asked from behind a mass of black and white fur.

"The road used to go through to the end of town." Hawkeye answered, "That's how we used to get to the cabin."

"So what now?"

"I guess we pick a direction and hope." Hawkeye stated, "Any preferences?"

"Left." Maes decided, "Right is a misnomer."

"If you say so."

-x-X-x-

"Turn right at next junction."

"What use was the left then?" Mustang exclaimed.

"Maybe we're avoiding something." Havoc shrugged.

"There never used to be anything there." Mustang growled.

"Ten years ago." Havoc snorted, turning right easily.

Mustang scowled and glared once again out the window.

"Continue straight for-"

"Will you shut that thing up? I know how to get there!" Mustang snapped.

"It's backup. Like you. If we hadn't lost-"

"Hawkeye!" Ed interrupted as he recognized the driver of the car at the junction they were halfway through.

-x-X-x-

"Isn't that the boys?" Gracia asked, pointing to the car passing through the junction they had stopped at.

"I think so." Hawkeye replied.

"I sure hope so." Maes said, popping his head between the front seats. "They've got Ed."

It was true; the wildly waving blond in the back could be none other than Edward Elric.

"At least they're only as lost as we are." Fuery stated.

"We're not lost." Hawkeye growled at him, turning right and following the other vehicle.

-x-X-x-

"They're following us!" Ed announced happily, "Told you that the GPS was right."

Winry shared a hopeless look with Al, who shrugged and then slumped against the window, hoping the cool glass would somehow save him from the hysteria.

"How much further is it?" Winry asked.

"Dunno." Mustang huffed, "Ed and his GPS got us lost."

"Turn right at next junction."

"What would you rather do oh Master Mustang?" Ed asked tauntingly.

"Just go with the GPS." Mustang growled.

"You got it Sir." Havoc grinned, flicking the indicator and turning at the same time.

-x-X-x-

"And that is why I don't follow Havoc." Hawkeye stated as she slid around the corner after them.

"Split second decision making is good most times." Maes stated.

"Not when driving." Hawkeye grumbled.

-x-X-x-

"It's there!" Mustang exclaimed, pointing ahead of them excitedly after three blocks of sulking.

"Who was lost?" Ed asked smugly.

"Shush you." Mustang growled, before turning his attention to taking over directions. "It's at the end of this cul-de-sac on the left. There's a long unpaved driveway."

And sure enough, there it was; a large log cabin at the end of a long dirt driveway. Havoc parked the car just as Hawkeye rolled up beside him and everyone tumbled out of the vehicles. Hayate yipped and danced around everyone's feet until Mustang accidentally stepped on his paw and the little dog beat a hasty retreat to the safety of his master's side. Once the luggage had all been distributed to its respective owners, the group tromped into the cabin, which had been unlocked by Hawkeye, who had the key.

The cabin was dim, lit only by the chilly winter light filtering through the windows, though there were light switches, nobody bothered to flick one on. It was clear that nobody had been here in quite a while, dust had settled on everything and it felt empty and quiet. Everyone slowed down, as if waiting for some sign of life to invite them into the dead cabin.


	4. So Where Is Ed Sleeping?

**Long time no see huh? Yeah… Life is crazy, but I had a few extra hours to kill today so you get this! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, if I did there would be far more RoyxRiza!

* * *

**

Hayate sniffed the dusty air, exploring this new environment.

"There are only four bedrooms, so we're going to have to share." Riza said, watching Hayate out of the corner of her eye to make sure he didn't get into anything he shouldn't.

"Ed could sleep in the closet under the stairs." Roy smirked, "He'd fit nicely."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-ARGH!" Ed's rant was cut off by a sharp tug on his braid by Winry. Ed scowled at her and rubbed the back of his head but didn't continue his rant.

"We're obviously not separating the Hughes', so which room should they get?" Kain asked, hoping to move past any continued provocation of Ed or Roy.

"You could have the one at the top of the stairs on the right, or the one down here." Riza said.

"We'll stay down here." Gracia answered, before turning to Elysia, who was following Hayate around the room. "Let's go find our room."

"Kay Mommy!" Elysia said happily, hurrying over to help her parents in any way that a three year old can.

"Last door on the left!" Roy called as Maes disappeared into the hallway.

"Right." Riza corrected him.

"No it's on the left." Roy argued.

"Why don't you go look?" Riza asked. Roy hurried off to prove his lieutenant wrong.

"So now it's girls together and fight over who doesn't have to room with Ed?" Jean asked.

"I see how it is." Ed huffed.

"Sounds good to me." Winry agreed.

"I could have sworn it was on the left." Roy muttered, reappearing from the hallway.

"Not it!" Jean cried, causing Kain to jump from the unexpected outburst.

"Not it for what?" Kain asked. Roy fixed the two men with a confused look.

"Rooming with Ed." Jean explained, "Looks like Roy's it."

Roy gaped for a moment before finding his voice, "That's not fair!"

"Sure it is." Jean said. "So which room are me and Kain in?"

"Kain and I." Riza corrected.

"Can't we draw straws or something? Jean's the only one who knew what was going on!" Roy argued.

Riza rolled her eyes, "I can assign rooms for you."

Roy and Jean looked at each other and then at Ed, who stared blankly back at them.

Riza sighed, "Jean, Roy, and Ed, first door on the right. Kain and Al, first door on the left." She gave them a glare that said no arguing.

Roy and Jean mumbled something inaudibly but went about gathering their bags and herded Ed up the stairs before he could cause trouble. Kain and Al followed quietly.

"Come on Hayate." Riza called, and the little dog yipped before padding up the stairs after his master.

* * *

"You sure it's a good idea to put them together?" Winry asked, following Riza down the hall past the rooms that the boys were staying in.

"If they cause that much trouble we can move them later, but I think they'll be fine." Riza said, nudging open the door to get into the room at the end of the hall. "Believe it or not, they are capable of being civil."

Winry nodded, looking around the room. It was medium sized, with a bed in one corner and a dresser beside it.

"You want the bed or an air mattress? The pull-out bed is in the room Roy, Ed, and Jean are sharing." Riza asked; standing her bag against the wall and heading to the closet to search for the air mattress she knew would be there.

"You can take the bed," Winry replied, "I don't mind."

* * *

Roy, Jean, and Edward stood in the doorway of the room they were to share, a single bed stood against the wall opposite them, a couch beside them.

"The couch is a pull-out bed." Roy stated.

"So where's Ed sleeping?" Jean asked.

"Under the bed." Roy answered.

"Hey! No I'm not!" Ed retorted.

"What's bigger, the bed or the pull-out?" Jean asked.

"The pull-out," Roy answered, looking sideways at his subordinate, "But I'm not sure that I like what you're thinking."

Jean went to the couch, pulling off the cushions and tossing them aside so that he could pull out the bed that was hidden within the couch.

"I'm not sleeping with Mustang." Ed stated.

"Fine by me." Roy agreed, "But since I'm not at work, I'm not Mustang."

"Then I'm not sleeping with Roy either." Ed amended, while Jean rolled his eyes.

"So who am I sleeping with?" Jean asked, eyeing both Roy and Ed as if trying to decide who would be the better choice before sighing. "I don't know if it really looks big enough for two full grown men."

* * *

Al and Kain stood in their room, looking from the bed to each other and back again.

"I'm happy to sleep on the floor if there's a sleeping bag or something." Al offered.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Kain stated.

"Right," Al said with a nod and ducked out of the room to find Riza.

Knowing his brother was in the room across the hall, Al looked farther down the hall. Luckily for him, the door was open so he could see where Riza was.

He knocked cautiously on the open door to catch their attention.

"Hi Al." Winry greeted.

"Do you need something?" Riza added.

"Is there an extra sleeping bag or something for me to sleep on?" Alphonse asked.

"There should be an air mattress and a sleeping bag in the closet of your room." Riza said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD SLEEP ON A DANDELION SEED YOU JERK?" Ed yelled, obviously from his room but he was loud enough to be heard throughout the entire cabin.

"Thank you." Al said brightly, promising himself to talk to his brother later.


	5. Little Big Brother

**Hi! Long time since my last update huh? Just a short chapter, sorry about that, I hope to have get this actually moving somewhere soon, but as always, I make no promises. Happy New Year! May it be a year with more writing from me. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Little big brother mad?" Elysia asked, looking questioningly up at her father.

"He's not really mad Elysia," Hughes explained, "Your Uncle Roy just likes to tease Ed, it's kind of a game they play."

"Oh. They're just playing?" Elysia pried.

"Yep, just playing, for fun." Maes reassured his daughter, listening to the footsteps that thumped down the stairs.

"Ed!" Al's pleading voice could be heard, "Do you really have to fight?"

Ed's only reply was an angry huff as more footsteps descended the stairs. Maes poked his head around the doorframe to watch what was going on. Edward, who had thrown himself angrily onto the couch, was sitting with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Alphonse, sitting beside his brother, was trying to calm the elder Elric, without much success. Jean had come down the stairs, and appeared to be trying to come up with an idea to calm Ed down.

"Can we play Daddy? Mommy said she doesn't need our help anymore." Elysia asked, pulling at her father's pant leg to draw his attention.

"That's a great idea Elysia, why don't we ask Ed to play too?" Maes said, suddenly figuring out how to distract Ed's anger.

Elysia's face lit up excitedly and she ran from the room towards her little big brother.

Winry and Riza looked at each other as Ed pounded down the stairs, his footsteps followed quickly by Al's.

"I'll take Roy with me when I go to the store for some food for the week." Riza said, "And talk to him about not pushing quite so many of Ed's buttons."

"Probably a good idea," Winry agreed, "Ed's probably hungry, he loses his head a bit when he's hungry."

"I have an orange and some crackers," Riza offered, "Ed can have them, I brought them in case an emergency snack was needed."

Winry smiled, "We can offer them to him, it would probably help his temper."

Riza nodded, finally getting the air pump connected to the air mattress, she let Winry take the device from her and went to retrieve the snack from her bag.

"Any food restrictions or allergies or dislikes that I should know about if I go shopping?" Riza asked as she searched.

"Ed doesn't like milk." Winry answered, "But Ed, Al, and I don't have food allergies or restrictions."

"Ok then," Riza said, finding the snack and pulling it from her bag with a small victorious smile, "I'm going to go then, if you need anything you can ask anyone, or explore if you're looking for something."

"Thanks." Winry smiled. Hayate barked once and hurried after his master as she left the room.

Riza walked down the hall, knocking on the open door of the room Roy, Jean, and Ed were sharing. Roy looked up at her, dropping his suitcase on the bed.

"All bed problems solved?" Riza asked, seeing the room empty save for Roy and suitcases placed on claimed, or grudgingly accepted, beds.

"I think so." Roy said, looking curiously at the crackers and orange in his subordinate's hand.

"Winry recommended feeding Ed." Riza explained, "So he can have this and we can go out and get food for the week."

Roy nodded, "Can I have half of his orange?"

Riza sighed and tossed her superior the brightly colored fruit. "Just take it."

Roy grinned and pocketed the fruit for later consumption, "We going?"

Riza nodded and headed for the stairs, Roy followed quietly.

"Auntie Riza!" Elysia cried, launching herself at her honorary aunt as the woman got to the bottom of the stairs. "You wanna play hide and seek with us?"

"You're Uncle Roy and I are going to go to the store to get food for this week, but we can play with you later, ok?" Riza answered, smiling at the little girl.

"Ok!" Elysia agreed, releasing the older woman and wandering back to her father and honorary brothers.

"These are for you Ed," Riza said, offering him the crackers in her hand, "Winry said you might want a snack."

"Thanks." Ed mumbled, taking the offered food with a sheepish grin.

"Have fun you two!" Maes called as they headed for the door, grinning and waving after them.

Riza smiled, and Roy gave a backwards wave of acknowledgement. Hayate whined as his master turned the doorknob.

"You stay here boy," She told the little dog, "Be good, we'll come back." And with that, Roy and Riza left. Hayate sulked a moment at the closed door, but soon got lost in exploring this new place.


End file.
